1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and particularly relates to a receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the era of technology, our life is surrounded by many types of electronic devices and they make our life more convenient. In current electronic devices, an RJ-45 type receptacle connector is often used as the connector corresponding to a plug connector for connecting the electronic devices with network-related equipment.
However, in the trend that electronic devices are demanded to be miniaturized, the size of the receptacle connector has become a restriction on the development of miniaturization of electronic devices.